


Shadows in the Dark

by greerwatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen, Halloween, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On bomb watch, Sandy thinks of Halloweens of yore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows in the Dark

They do not have Halloween in England; not, at least, in the south.  No one in Bridstow hollows turnips and carves them with eyes and teeth for candles to set aglow.  Not that anyone in Scotland would be doing so either this year.   Nor, most likely, next year, either.

As a child, he had dressed in costume to go guising round the houses, and carried a turnip head to frighten away the ghoulies and ghaesties that lurk in the bushes.  Heinkels and Dorniers lurk in the clouds.  Carved neeps do not frighten them.

He stood on the roof, and looked up at the shadows in the dark.  The all clear had yet to sound.

**Author's Note:**

> "Shadows in the Dark" was written in response to the 2008 Halloween challenge on the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com/230011.html) LiveJournal community.  The prompt was used as the title of the story.


End file.
